


Moving On

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is finally retiring from the SGC (Major AU break from mid of Season 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied Character Death, but still a happy ending!

July 8 2050

He was tired; there was no denying it anymore. It wasn't the tired born of being Eighty-five; well not like it would have been. Advances in health and medical care from the numerous allies they've made over the years saw to that, no it was a tired of a different kind all together. 

"I'm going to get assistance for this stuff, sir, do you need anything at the moment," a young man asked…not so young, as he was a forty year old Colonel here at the SGC. 

"No, Colonel Billings, I'm fine," Daniel replied, his patented response still working after all these years, for those that wouldn't buy it were not present. Daniel adjusted his glasses, having refused to give them up as they had been such a part of him over the years, and the temptation of perfect vision lost its appeal…no that was not quite true. Daniel had loved how Jack played with his glasses…oh sweet Jack!

Daniel shuffled his aged and ailing body, for there were things even they couldn't cure yet, to the remains of his desk, the rest of his office now all packed up and ready to depart, much like him. He leaned heavily on the thick wooden cane, not wanting to be in that damn contraption of a chair any longer than was necessary, and reached out and picked up a framed 8x11 photo and smiled warmly. It was a picture of HIS Jack, looking roguishly dashing in his dress uniform, the silver in his hair only making him look sexier. He ignored the image of himself next to Jack, though this had been their wedding photo, it was always Jack he wanted to see. Age didn't seem to subtract from Jack's good looks, he was like a fine wine…only got better. 

Daniel shook his now balding head, not able to feel that way about himself, and held the picture close; he'd carry this one out with him. He took one more look at his office…Doctor Daniel Jackson-O'Neill PhDx3 (Jack's little addition after he got his third PhD) Civilian Departmental Coordinator. It didn't sound like much, but he had been incharge of EVERY civilian on the base and 2IC of the SGC, only his lack of military background kept him from running the SGC, but he never really wanted it. He only took this job at Jack's persistence… "Better pay, more say in your schedule to be home with me and the kids." 

Daniel sighed warmly. No one had been more surprised when the laws changed about gays in the Military than they were or the changes to allow same sex marriages, but the President at the time had said, “How can we move into the future if were stuck in the past?” and he had been right. It wasn't long after that Jack had asked him to marry him, the current head of the SGC at the time. Sure there were still those left in the dark ages, but there was too much acceptance and joy to be tainted by them and their union was a blessed event. A year later Jack approached Daniel about retiring and adopting…there was little to discuss, for it was what Jack wanted and Daniel could deny him nothing. They adopted William, age seven, and two years later Sandra; both grown up with kids of their own now…they'd be at the party. 

The thought of his birthday/retirement party brought him back to the present. Daniel could feel a slight tremor building in his body and if he didn't want to lose his precious cargo, he had to move back to the chair and await his 'escort' to take him up top. Not that he couldn't operate the simple controls of the wheelchair, but he was tired…and he wanted to remember. So, one foot in front of the other, Daniel made his way and sat heavily in the chair, that looked a lot better than it's grandfather, all leather and sleek lines of black naquadah; he had the sturdiest chair around he was sure. 

"I miss you, Jack," Daniel sighed under his breath, holding back a lone tear as he looked at the smiling face in the photo. "Stars, it's seems like only yesterday I cracked the code to that damn metal ring and you were staring at me like I was the geek from hell," Daniel chuckled, then the smile faded. "And yet it also feels like an eternity since…" he closed his eyes and let the pain of loss fill him. “It's been a long…long ten years, Jack." 

Hearing the footsteps, Daniel pulled himself together; always the professional. He looked up to see Colonel Billings along with half a dozen airmen, who after a respectful salute entered his office to retrieve his stuff. Daniel grinned; Jack had started that little habit of saluting him when he took the promotion, and like many things Jack did, it took off like wildfire…now it was a tradition. 

"Sorry to take so long, Sir. You ready to go?" Colonel Billings asked. 

"Yeah, Colonel, I'm ready to go," Daniel nodded, for he was. He couldn't do this anymore; there was nothing there to keep him going anymore. He hoped he would find something in retirement and the grandkids to keep him busy…while he waited. 

As Daniel was being pushed down the long hall, that was empty per his request, he reflected on all the many years he had invested into these gray walls. As much as he wanted to hate them at times, he couldn't. They brought him the stars, a purpose in life and most importantly, they brought him his family and Jack! So much had happened since that first year when they didn't know what the Stargate was or what awaited them out there, but now they had a clue…a small one by Jack's words. The Asgard with the help of Jack (of course) finally defeated the Replicators and joined with other allies in the fight against the Goa'uld. Oh, there were still damn snakes out there, but they had little power and the Jaffa Rebellion had known its victory about the same time Earth had come to know it had an intergalactic space program…oh what a time that was! 

"Sir?" 

"Nothing," Daniel muttered, realizing that he had laughed out loud in his musings. He allowed Colonel Billings to assist him into the car that would take him to the party, and then rolled down the dark tinted window for one last look at Cheyenne Mountain. When the Stargate Program had come out, there was a debate on changing the name of the Mountain between Jack and himself and both wanted it for the other…so they then agreed best to just leave it be, much to the President's dismay. Of course that didn't keep Jackson-this or O'Neill-that popping up all over the place; in fact, they were on their way to O'Neill park, where it had become a tradition for Daniel to celebrate his birthday…especially over the last ten years. 

"Yep, you know you've really succeeded in securing a footnote in history when they name a High School after you," Jack had said with a smirk as he read the letter informing him of the honor. "Now I can rest in peace, my revenge complete as generation after generation will curse my name as they're forced to take trig exams on beautiful Friday afternoons." 

Daniel covered his mouth to conceal the small laugh as he remembered that moment from his past, while hugging the picture to him tightly. He was glad that Colonel Billings didn't press him like some of the others did, Sam being the worst…next to Jackie their eldest granddaughter…gosh she was so like him. 

Daniel shifted and realized he had missed the Mountain, but didn't regret it, he'd seen it plenty of times and didn't think it would take it personally, after all, it had all he was permanently a part of its structure; he'd given it blood, sweat, tears…and in the end…Jack! 

Heavens how he wanted to hate that place then! Jack had retired, making a fantastic stay-at-home Dad, while Daniel worked and got all the blessings of a family to come home to everyday. It seemed too good to be true as the years rolled by, but if Daniel learned anything, the universe never forgets…and will collect its due. He wasn't even supposed to be there that day, but Jack said he had missed his husband and came to steal him away for lunch. Though Jack had long…long since retired the legend of General O'Neill and the man himself was a part of the SGC as was breathing. Everyone knew who he was and it was never questioned that he came by from time to time, either to harass his husband or General Carter or any of the new recruits…they all loved him…Daniel loved him! 

Thanks to the Asgard, and again their other allies, Jack was in great shape for a solider of eighty-five and by the twinkle in his eyes, he didn't appear a day over fifty, still a teen in maturity, according to Daniel some days. It was fate that brought them all together in the control room again. Sam was visiting Jacob and Teal'c was on Earth to attend a meeting with the Alliance. Jack had insisted on a simple name…they didn't get simpler than that. Then SG-23 came in hot…that was the day the made contact with the Kressions and the day they lost Jack…HIS Jack. 

Colonel Warren, carrying his 2IC's bloody, injured body, called out for the iris to be closed, but a stray shot from a strange energy weapon hit the control room, shattering the protective glass, sending fragments everywhere along with personnel. A second shot hit the control panel and fried a section of it while some of the Kressions, large lizard like creatures started to barrel in…the facts got foggy after that. 

Daniel shifted once more in his seat, removing his glasses and wiping back the tears of memory. He knew what happened, though at the time it took several days to piece it all together…that Jack went out the way he lived…doing his duty. Injured, like the rest of them, Jack had started tossing out orders; habit, but they were good ones. Sam had jumped on the console to get the iris online and Teal'c moved to get the blast doors down. Daniel recalled how he got caught up in helping the injured and didn't see Jack move out with the others. Daniel had wondered if he had spotted Jack would he have been able to stop him? But that was part of the game of what if…he was too tired to play that now. The fact was, Jack did what Jack did…he saved the lives of several Marines, Colonel Billings, a Lieutenant Colonel at the time, being one of them, and helped stop the onslaught of what could have been a terrible siege or foothold situation. 

Yes, there were days he had hated the SGC and the Stargate. It had taken everything and found a way to claim his Jack. He wanted to follow, but Jack made him promise…the bastard made him promise to keep going, that it wasn't his time, that their children needed him; that he still had a purpose here…there were days he hated Jack more for making him make that promise. 

"We're there, sir," Colonel Billings said in a soft voice so not to startle him too much. 

"Thank you, Colonel," Daniel nodded, snapping out of his revelry. He saw the large crowd and wondered how he had let himself be talked into this, but Jackie had said it was a tradition and gave him the same dark puppy-eyes her grandfather gave him…she out of all of their grandkids held the key to get him to do anything. Sure it wasn't particularly fair, as Daniel loved ALL his grandkids, but Jackie was like his Jack, not only in coloring but grace and spirit…so he would endure. 

Speech after speech flew by and Daniel took it all in stride, his mind drifting between the present and the past. Finally the official stuff was over and things could start to wind down, but it would still be awhile before he could go home…it wasn't home anymore, just a place to rest, but he needed it…he was so tired. His personal physician, Doctor Cassandra Frasier-Henley kept a good eye on him; so like her mother, so he knew it was not his illness per se, but spiritual…his soul was tired. He was glad that they let go with only opening a few presents and keep a low profile, though as it was now, the sun was getting low and thankfully he was surrounded only by family now, he could take family, the others had become too much. 

"You okay, Grandpa?" a young girl almost the spitting image of one Jack O'Neill asked, giving Daniel a huge hug. "You looked like you were looking for something?" 

Daniel wanted to say someone, but only smiled and kissed the girl on the temple. "I'm fine," he replied softly. 

"People still buying that crap?" a familiar voice asked, bringing a mega-watt smile to Daniel's face. 

"JACK!" 

"Dad are you alright," a woman in her mid-thirties asked, having seen Daniel's reaction and words. 

"Grandpa?" Jackie asked, for she like the others didn't see anyone, especially their other grandfather. 

"Hey, Danny-boy," Jack smiled warmly. "You ready?" 

"Ready for what, Jack?" Daniel asked, ignoring the looks and comments of concern from the others around him. He knew that no one believed he had seen Jack from time to time over the years, since they buried his body; but he knew, just like now it was real. 

"Why, to move on, Danny…to move on," Jack grinned, his dark eyes twinkling with playful knowing and affection. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" an older man, close to his forties, asked as he knelt down next to Daniel, taking his hand in his, after gently moving the young girl aside. 

Daniel turned to them, "Jack's here, he say's it's time to go," Daniel beamed. 

"No, Dad, Papa's not here," Sandra insisted, while gesturing to her husband to get Cassandra. "It's just us." 

Daniel smiled, shaking his head as if indulging a child that thought they knew better, "No, he's here and it's time." 

"Dad…don't say things like that, you’re…you’re scaring everyone," William insisted, though it was clear he too was scared. "Perhaps we should take you home…" 

"Jack's here to take me home," Daniel smiled and looked to where his lover stood waiting for him. "They think I'm nut's Jack!" he laughed. 

The gasps that filled the air, assured Daniel that he was not crazy as Jack moved forward, "You were always a bit off your rocker, Doctor Jackson, but you were never nuts," Jack smirked as he moved to stand next to his husband. The difference of what was and wasn’t went beyond obvious. Jack O'Neill died an eighty-five-year-old man, but he stood now, not looking a day over twenty-five, his hair full and golden as it had been in it's youth, and he wore a pair of comfortable jeans, a white chest-hugging T-shirt and his black leather jacket…his James Dean look, that Daniel loved, though the youth part was new to Daniel. 

"Papa?" Sandra asked; her eyes as wide as the rest of the children as well as the adults. 

"Hey, Sandy," Jack greeted affectionately. Then he turned to look at the others, focused on Cassandra, Teal'c and the Carters. "Sorry I couldn't let you know, but Oma was a bit more…strict in the rules this time around," he replied a bit sheepishly. 

"You've been Ascended…all this time?" Sam asked, a bit confused and angry for not knowing. "But we buried a body?" 

"A little trick Oma thought necessary," Jack replied then turned to Daniel and held out his hand. "Ready?" 

"You sure about this? I didn't think they'd ever let me back in…?" Daniel asked, looking hesitant. 

"You just weren't done here, Danny-boy, but now…you are. Besides, they've got me to keep you out of trouble," Jack chuckled. 

"With all due respect, sir, but who kept YOU out of trouble?" Sam challenged. 

"I resent that, Carter," Jack replied in mock hurt. 

"Hey, she makes a point, Jack," Daniel added as he took Jack's hand. 

The air glowed and gasps filled the air before Jack could reply, then Daniel…a youthful, healthy Daniel, dressed in jeans and his typical cream sweater, without glasses, stood next to Jack, as they still held hands. 

"I think you're just jealous that I managed to remain all glowy these past ten years while you got the boot after one," Jack retorted. "I’ll have you know, I spent a life time in the Military…you learn to bend the rules all the time without breaking them…it's an art," Jack beamed, looking rather smug. 

"Pop-pop, Grandfather, don't leave," Jackie called out, and her small voice was followed by the other children and adults. 

"Stop," Daniel said softly but firmly. He looked at all his friends and family…his and Jack's and smiled. "We love you all, but Jack's right…it's time. You'll be alright…you have each other." 

"Will we see you again?" Cassandra asked, looking so much like her adopted mother, Janet, it was almost scary. 

"The road to the future holds many paths," Jack replied wisely. 

"You got that from Shifu," Daniel elbowed him. 

"Thanks, Daniel. My big chance to play All Knowing and you have to blow it out of the water over copy rights," Jack whined. 

"It'll take more than borrowed lines and cheap glow in the dark tricks to convince folks YOU’RE All Knowing, Jack," Daniel teased, though his eyes beamed with love and respect for his soul mate. 

"It is good to know you will be alright, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c finally spoke up. "I had worried for you since O'Neill's passing. I should have known, he would not have left your side until it was time to travel the great path as one." With that Teal'c bowed his head, age having set in, since he no longer had a symbiote, and tretonin only could do so much. "I look forward to the time when out paths will cross once more." 

"Same here, T," Jack nodded. "Carter, you take it easy on your granddaughter, she's going to be a hell on wheels, just like you," he teased, then saw Sam turn to her son and his wife with shock…obviously they hadn't told her yet. "The rest of you….I'm so proud of you and I love you…but…" he was never good with words, he doubt he ever would be. Even ten years of preparation hadn't help. "It's time. Goodbye." 

Daniel had a million things he suddenly wanted to say, but time was up; he had ten years to finalize his business, and say what needed to be said. If it hadn't been said or done, it didn't really matter then, did it? It was time. "I love you all…until next we meet," he said, then turned to Jack and hugged him and the sounds of the people faded, as did the sounds of the Earth. He looked again and saw they were now floating above Earth. "It's starting to come back to me," Daniel said in an awed hushed voice. 

"Oma said it would," Jack replied, keeping close. 

Daniel turned to face Jack a mix of knowing and anger on his face. "YOU!" 

"Danny…" 

“Don't Danny me!" Daniel shouted, still reacting in human form as it took time to fully adjust to being Ascended. "All this time I thought it had been Oma that grabbed me and tossed me down to Vis ban, but it was…YOU! How?" 

"Daniel, if you let me…" Jack tried, but saw Daniel wasn't ready just yet. Someday he'd explain how he nudged Jonas into finding him too, but not now. 

"How could you DO that to me? How…" Daniel was losing steam, but the demand for answers still clear on his reflected image. 

Jack waited patiently, trying to keep the huge smile of basking in Daniel's passion, even if temper, once again off his face. Seeing Daniel was ready, "You know that time is not fully relevant to us anymore. That was how you were able to save Ry'ac and Bra'tac. You still had things to do…things you would not have done if dead and Oma knew how important you were not only to Earth but the universe, so she saved you the only way she could. When you crossed the line…and yes, I know it was at MY insistence, I had to do as Oma instructed, while she kept the others at bay, or you would have been lost. You needed to go back and know it was where you were meant to be…it really wasn't your time…" 

"But it apparently was yours," Daniel growled, showing he was NOT happy at seeing Jack succeed where he had failed. 

"You didn't fail, Danny," Jack said knowingly. "It WASN'T your time…it was mine. I had led a FULL life, thanks to you. Besides, I had an additional motivational factor to…keep my act together as it were," he said, a seriousness crossing his handsome features. 

"What?" Daniel asked, seeing the look and wondered what had made Jack so serious. 

"Oma said that if I blew it, considering what was at stake, I'd get outcasted on the other side of the universe…didn't want to risk never being with you again, Danny," he said sincerely and wrapped his arms around his love and opened himself and shared all he was with his soul mate. 

Daniel had always known Jack loved him, but until this moment, not the depth; it was overwhelming and he could do nothing but reciprocate with his own heart. Unknown to the two souls, the bright glow of love and joining would be marked in Earths history as the birth of a star…one that astronomers would spend a century searching for but never finding. 

The two, now one, moved apart, but would never be separated again. "Now what?" Daniel asked. 

"We move on," Jack beamed. 

"Do you know where?" 

"No…does it matter?" Jack replied, reflecting Daniel's words from so long ago. 

"No," Daniel agreed, for as long as he was with Jack, he'd always be home. 

THE END


End file.
